narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isobu
in the preview of shippuden episode 111, it shows tobi and deidara attacking the three-tails-- (talk) 19:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :And the point is? Jacce | Talk 19:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Main image For reason that are beyond me, the anime depiction of the Three-Tails is quite different from the manga depiction. Seriously, it's the exact same scene. They could have literally traced the manga... I therefore propose using the manga image as the main image in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno..i kinda like the anime image...If it was upto me, i'd replace the manga image as soon as the anime comes out, cause of better graphic's, resolution, color, etc...AlienGamer | Talk 18:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm surprised ShounenSuki, to think you'd take up this stance. Regardless, the anime pictures are preferred over the manga. (We've been waiting for a clear picture of the three-tailed beast since the arc started. No fog or anything). The manga picture remains on the page because the coloration is so different.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was under the impression that the anime images were preferred over the manga images because the anima is in colour and often the manga is of a very low quality. Neither applies to the Three-Tails' manga image. Also, I am mostly suggesting this because the anime version looks so very different. the manga shows us the Three-Tails as Kishimoto intended it and not a version that looks like the Three-Tails' retarded fat brother...--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :O.o..some1 doesn't approve of the anime..but still ecrything the anime does is with permission frm Kishimoto. He has the right to say yes or no, to watevr they produce. These are the basic terms given to a film company by an author. So, since its produced, i'd think it was approved...But still...i'd prefer an anime pic to a manga pic anyday...it has better clarity, resolutions, color, etc...evn though the 3 tails manga pic is good, the anime pic is better..yes the coloring mite be different, but a vast majority watches the anime more than read the manga, or watches and reads the manga...Only a small minority only reads the manga, so i'd say, that the anime pic caters to a larger audience..but then again, this is only my opinion..AlienGamer | Talk 18:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::To correct, a large amount of people read the manga. We'd be out of a job (lol) if that weren't the case. Anywho, I prefer the anime picture, out of consistency. When the anime reaches that point, then that picture is used. Hasn't failed us yet.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::@TheUltimate3: You know how much I love consistency, but I'd take accuracy over constancy any day. Again, if the differences weren't so big, I wouldn't even think of replacing the anime image. :::@AlienGamer: As far as I know, Kishimoto has absolutely nothing to do with the anime. And although the anime usually has better quality, the problem simply isn't quality here. Just compare the to images, there are major differences between the two Three-Tailses that go beyond simple colours. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you do have a point....I have no objections to switchin the manga image as the main 1, and placin the anime image somewhere in the article..AlienGamer | Talk 19:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I still say use the anime picture. So as always, report to Dantman and let the boss decide.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I really don't see how the anime depiction is a huge leap from the manga depiction. The underside of the tails are armored, the anime was able to draw the eye smaller, other than that... it looks the same to me. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 4, 2009 @ 20:31 (UTC) :Are you serious? Maybe it's just me, but in the manga: :* The edge of the plate is rounded :* The undersides of the tails are red :* The spikes on the tails' ends are longer and more slender :* The fangs of the lower jaw are longer :* The spikes around the head are more irregular :* The spikes on the crown of the head are far smaller :* The eye is larger :* The body is less round :* The shell is less flat :* The spikes on the shell are more asymmetrical :* The spikes on the shell are spikier and more slender :* The jaw is less crooked :Also, in the anime picture it seems as if the Three-Tails has four tails. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tails can curl perhaps?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::The extra tail is just the middle one coming back down from the top of the screen. The majority of those notes are likely medium differences, anime and manga are not produced the same. Especially things like rounding. Then there's also perspective. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 4, 2009 @ 23:10 (UTC) ::::I know the "fourth" tail is simply the end of the middle tail, but it still looks like a fourth tail, which an be confusing. At least the manga image shows the whole tails. And in my opinion, the differences I named are big enough to warrant an image change. Funny thing is, it almost seems as if the anime makers made the Three-Tails fatter on purpose. In the anime, the sides of the shell of the three-Tails is round, while in the manga the sides of the shell are very clearly concave... It seems as if the anime makers wanted to make the Three-Tails more cartoonish. ::::Well, I stated my opinion. If I can't convince you people, I'll let it rest. I'll be bugged by it each time I visit this article, though >< --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Random note here, but they have done this plenty of times with other parts in the anime. When Naruto first ever goes into the first-tail state, it is a clear-cloak, instead of the bubbles you can clearly see in the manga. The demon fox, where in the anime actually looks like a fox during the Naruto/Sasuke fight, in the manga it just looks like an evil, demonic face with strange evil eyes. The fox that Gamabunta and Naruto turn into only has one tail, where as in the anime it is the nine-tailed fox. The anime has always changed the details a bit. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 18:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I just opened this page, and noticed the fourth tail looking thing, so I decided to look at the talk page, and I have to say, I think we should change the anime for the manga pic. Just my opinion.Papayaking (talk) 00:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really not possible to find an anime screenshot of the beast without the end of the third tail looking like a fourth tail? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Titans help us. It's gonna look like a fourth tail because people refuse to except that tails have the ability to curve. There is nothing, nothing wrong with the picture we have now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No, I'm just saying it might be confusing to people who are new here, and then they're going to come here and complain until someone points out THEY CAN CURVE, then another new person will come and the cycle will continue...Papayaking (talk) 01:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Titans won't save you, sorry :\ Anyway, all I'm saying is that the image is misguiding for people who doesn't know it's curving. I didn't. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 01:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) three tailed jinchuriki So Yagura is the three tailed' jinchuriki in manga, and yukimaru is the three tailed' jinchuriki in anime?¿ -- (talk) 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not an expert on the anime, but I do believe that Yūkimaru wasn't a jinchūriki at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yūkimaru was never said to be a host, he could just control the beast. Jacce | Talk 04:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Water i am confused, in the abilities section it says that the 3-tails has an affinity to water, but it does not have the water icon on the page and i also don't remember that being mentioned. (talk) 21:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Portal to Another Dimension At Bottom of Lake (anime) When Guren and Yūkimaru get sucked under water after Guren's attempt with her Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars fails, (i think episode 99), Guren makes a mention of "That's the dimension where the Three-Tails appeared! If we're swallowed by it....". Can somebody explain this, please? --Sageofsixpaths (talk) 02:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Kiri his affilation?-- (talk) 20:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Base when ever madara go to talk or whatever there is a giant skeleton there could this be the turtles remains? :facepalm* The turtle is sealed inside the Gedo Mazo. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ahhhh your right there made of chakra hahaha sorry Four tails? What the... In the image it has 4 tails! -- Lidor 02:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The two parts in the middle are the same tail, it goes up and down, like an upsidedown U, but the turn is offscreen. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, OK Thanx -- Lidor 02:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC)